bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Celery Night Fever/Credits
Directors *Mike Nawrocki Producers *Chris Wall Writers *Bart Coghlin *Cory Edwards *Mike Nawrocki Music *Ali Dee Theodore *Sergio Cabral *Sarai Howard *Jordan Yaeger *Red Nienkirchen *Steven Thomas *John McCurry Voices *Gigi Abraham as Laura Carrot *Terry Crews as Bruce Onion and Terry Turnip *Tim Hodge as Stix (Khalil) *Michael K. Nawrocki as Kid Extras *Mike Nawrocki as Lanny (Larry the Cucumber), Jerry Gourd, Tom TUrnip, Ice Cream Man (Oscar), General Celery, Stagehand and Beni Haha Announcer *Brian Roberts as Reverse Mortgage Director *Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Phil Vischer as Dennis (Bob the Tomato), Big Daddy Al (Archibald Asparagus), Mr. McMurray (Grandpa George), Stage Manager (Jimmy Gourd) and Silly Song Announcer *Calvin Wall as Kid Extras *Chris Wall as Tod Turnip *David Wall as Kid Extras *Elijah Wall as Kid Extras *Grace Wall as Kid Extras *Juliette Wall as Kid Extras Production Coordinators *Jason Zito *Kira MacKnight *Jaron Wong *Lydia Chung Production Assistants *Michelle Cheong Concept Art *Ben Calder *Marc Camelbeke *Ron Eddy *Brian Gall *Honore Gauthier *Tim Hodge *Cedric Hohnstadt *Pat Marconett *Jody Nilsen *Danielle Powers *Brian Roberts *Eva Yu Storyboards *Lincoln Adams *Jeremiah Alcorn *Tod Carter *John Flagg *TJ House *Angelo Libutti *Dave Lux *Ken Mitchroney *Toby Shelton Title Designs *Ron Eddy *John Trent Editing *Brent McCorkle *John Wall Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital *AudioEngine Character Dialog Recording *Sarah Vorhees *Glen West *Bob Giammarco *Ken Simon *Carlos Sotolongo Recording Assistant *Richard Swor Facility Managers *Tanja Crouch *Scott Phillips ADR Recording *Josh Baggenstoss *D. David Porter *Tighe Sheldon Recording Producer *Jessica Poland Business Affairs *Sonja Keith *Gia Russo Technical Support *Paul Rinkes Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Line Producer *Cameron Chittock CG Supervisor *Bill Boyce Production Editors *Jaron Wong *Michelle Cheong Layout *Kirby Atkins *Eric Farmer *T. Jason Flinn *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran Animation *Kirby Atkins *Raymond Chen *Dzi Chiu *Eric Farmer *T. Jason Flinn *Chin-Wen Hsu *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *James McGinlay *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Jhih Yang Tsai *Winnie Weng *Samuel Wilkes *Warren Wu Rigging *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews *Aimee Spice *Tom Provan *Ranju Raveendran *Samuel Wilkes Modeling *T. Jason Flinn *Kadin Godinet *Rafael Malthus *Chris Omundsen *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Texturing *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus Shading *Jason Brown Effects *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Mark Bowen *Jeremy Wanhill *Zinzan Xu Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus *Suzan Su Shots *Daniel Garnier *Nathan Chisholm *Kadin Godinet Technical Development *Jason Brown *Daniel Garnier *Jeremy Wanhill *Sarah Matthews IT *Bill Boyce CEO *Trevor Yaxley Chief Financial Officer *Henry Wong Accountant *Hock Eng Lee Administrators *Priscilla Atkins *Jenny Pan AnimazeHuhu Management *Jennifer Chein *Tree Liu *Noel Yang Post Production *Andrew Youssi Online Editor *David Watson Post Production Visual Effects *David Watson Sound Editor *Adam Frick Foley Artist *Sarah Fink Re-Recording Mixer *Adam Frick Orchestration *Red Nienkirchen *Steven Thomas Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. "Together" "Checkmarks" "Feel the Beat" "How It Used to Be" "Tear It Down" "Together Reprise (The Band Reunites)" "Together Finale" All Words and Music Written by Ali Dee Theodore Produced by DeeTown Entertainment ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Perfect Puppy" Words by Len Uhley, Dave Kinnoin and Jimmy Hammer Music by Dave Kinnoin and Jimmy Hammer "Fantasy Overture" from Romeo and Juliet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Produced by DeeTown Entertainment ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer Disco Arrangement Produced by DeeTown Entertainment ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2014 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research